07,13
by Narukami-Kyouya
Summary: Pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería estar sola, olvidarse de la situación y sobre llevar lo ocurrido y lo que se venía y cuando inevitablemente le cuestionaran elegiría una fecha al azar argumentando que se había olvidado del asunto y que para ese punto sería tarde… la fecha ya habría pasado y quien sabe quizás luego todo se olvidaría…
**Titulo:** 07.13

 **Pareja:** Zoro x Nami (ZoNa)

 **Summary:** Pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería estar sola, olvidarse de la situación y sobre llevar lo ocurrido y lo que se venía y cuando inevitablemente le cuestionaran elegiría una fecha al azar argumentando que se había olvidado del asunto y que para ese punto sería tarde… la fecha ya habría pasado y quien sabe quizás luego todo se olvidaría… es por eso que tenía que actuar normal.

 **Disclameir:** Los personajes de One piece no me pertenecen sino a Eiichiro Oda-san, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

 **Estado:** Completo.

* * *

.

..

…

07.13

.

..

…

Suspirando profundamente, observo detenidamente el cielo intentando relajarse y así dejar de pensar en ello. Sin poder conseguirlo.

Las imágenes se repetían nítidamente en su mente, así como las voces de sus compañeros. Aun podía recordar con tal claridad que, le molestaba a sobre manera.

Hastiada de ello coloco su mano derecha sobre sus ojos y mordiendo su labio inferior intento controlar sus emociones. Era absurdo que algo "tan insignificante" le molestara, se repitió hasta que luego de 10 largos minutos, que le parecieron eternos, logro contener un poco sus emociones.

Retirando su mano de su frente quiso observar nuevamente el cielo y lograr por una vez por todas tranquilizarte. Pero "algo" impidió que pudiera hacerlo. Antes de que pudiera reconocer ese algo que impedía su propósito éste se le adelanto.

– ¿Qué te molesta? – cuestiono observándola fijamente con el ceño fruncido como siempre y los labios curveados hacia abajo.

No pudo evitar sonreír ladinamente.

– ¿Desde cuándo te importa? – respondió con otra cuestión y sin ocultar su molestia en su tono impregno todo su enfado. Había sido muy grosera, lo sabía. El tono que él había empleado denotaba su preocupación y un ligero enfado quizás por cómo estaba actuando después de eso…

Pero a ella no le importaba en ese momento, sólo quería estar sola, olvidarse de la situación y sobre llevar lo ocurrido y lo que se venía y cuando inevitablemente le cuestionaran elegiría una fecha al azar argumentando que se había olvidado del asunto y que para ese punto sería tarde… la fecha ya habría pasado y quien sabe quizás luego todo se olvidaría… es por eso que tenía que actuar normal.

–No porque finjas atención o preocupación te perdonare la deuda, ni dejare que los intereses cesen – índico levantándose de su asiento dispuesta a irse.

Sabía que había sido muy rudo de su parte, que se estaba comportando de la peor manera con él y que si no le volvía a hablar o preocuparse de ella tenía todo el derecho, ella se lo había ganado, mordió su labio inferior y justo cuando se disponía a retirarse de allí ante el mutismo de su compañero un fuerte agarre en su antebrazo se lo impidió.

– No me interesa la estúpida deuda – afirmo. – Algún día la saldare – prometió. – Si eso es lo que te preocupa lo haré lo más pronto que pueda aunque sé que ese no es el problema – afirmo con una certeza que a ella le sorprendió.

Llevando su mano libre a sus labios los cubrió, ahora abiertos y temblorosos pero pese a todo, logro cerrar amortiguando un par de sollozos.

Aunque por corto tiempo, inevitablemente su cuerpo le traiciono revelando sus gimoteos. Sus lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer algo y finalmente su cuerpo titirito.

El agarre que mantenía el espadachín en ella se intensifico, provocándole un quejido que murió en sus labios una vez que él la aprisiono entre sus brazos.

– Es por los dichosos cumpleaños ¿no es así? – aunque el contexto era claramente una afirmación posteriormente una cuestión, el tono empleado fue de una aseveración en vez de un cuestionamiento.

Para ese momento Nami ya se había rendido en ocultar sus sentimientos, aunque le había sorprendido todas las acciones de Zoro, ninguna de éstas le incomodaba o despertaban en ella un sentimiento negativo o repulsivo, al contrario se sentía segura entre sus brazos, cómoda en sus pectorales y abdomen; la calidez que desprendía era embriagador y relajante.

Llevando su mano a sus orbes, limpio sus lágrimas para luego asentir. Sin embargo ante el mutismo de su compañero susurro un tenue "Sí".

Escucho a Zoro suspirar.

Frunció el ceño, para ella era algo desconocido, algo preciado por como se habían referido sus amigos, en especial Robin que se había detenido a explicar con detenimiento a petición de Luffy lo que implicaba y lo más importante era algo de lo cual carecía.

Es por eso que, cuando todos se habían reunido ante el calendario y con un plumón señalado su fecha de cumpleaños ella había desaparecido sin que nadie lo notara o al menos eso pensó.

Y ahora Zoro venia y se burlaba restándole importancia…

Dispuesta a replicar abrió sus labios sin embargo Zoro volvió a adelantarse.

– No importa el día, mes o año –índico ante la molestia de la navegante – puedes….

– No lo entiendes – le interrumpió molesta. Separándose de él alejo sus brazos de forma brusca.

Zoro sólo la observo perplejo ante sus acciones.

– No tengo fecha de cumpleaños, porque Bellemere me encontró – hizo una pausa en la que bajo su vista. – No sé cuando nací – susurro, no obstante el espadachín logro escucharla.

– Así que era eso – expreso Zoro llevando su mano derecha a su nuca revolvió sus cabellos para luego cerrar sus parpados y suspirar.

Nami frunció el ceño dispuesta a golpearlo apretó su puño acercándose.

– Ya te lo dije, no importa el día, mes y año – indico – Lo que importa es que estas aquí – afirmo deteniendo en seco a la navegante que lo observo confundida.

– ¿cómo? – cuestiono intentando asimilar sus palabras.

Zoro sonrió.

– No importa qué fecha sea puedes escoger cualquiera – expuso. – Lo importante es que naciste – reitero.

Nami lo observo detenidamente aun embargada de miles de sentimientos que se peleaban en su interior.

– No escuchaste a Robin la finalidad es celebrar que naciste y sigues aquí con tus seres queridos o algo así – comento rascando su verde cabello e intentando esconder el carmesí que invadió sus mejillas giro su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo Nami rió. Cómo lo había olvidado... Secando el resto de sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano sonrió e ignorando la expresión de desconcierto que le brindo el espadachín se acerco a él.

– Quizás me olvide de los intereses de tu deuda – comento una vez que estuvo a escasos centímetros de él.

Chasqueando la lengua, Zoro frunció el ceño y justo cuando abrió sus labios dispuesto a objetar ella se le adelanto, de forma inesperada y con una acción que jamás se lo espero.

A pesar de la ayuda que tenia del tacón de su calzado tuvo que colocarse de puntitas y tomándolo desprevenido beso su mejilla.

Aunque las mejillas de la navegante se tiñeron de un profundo carmesí debido a su acción el espadachín no lo noto. Estaba tan desconcertado por las acciones de su compañera que se quedo estático mientras varias tonalidades de rojo invadían su rostro.

Nami sonrió satisfecha al ver su reacción y dando media vuelta se detuvo a un costado de peli-verde.

– Quizás deba duplicarte la deuda por el beso – musito cerca de su oído. – Lastima que habías conseguido que olvidara los intereses – continuo emprendiendo su camino.

Zoro frunció el ceño saliendo de su estupor al escucharla.

– No es justo – recrimino sin poder disminuir su sonrojo.

Nami ignoro su queja continuando su camino hasta encerrarse en la habitación que compartía con Robin.

Zoro por su parte la observaba y mientras lo hacía llevo su mano a su mejilla rosándola tenuemente, aun podía sentir la suavidad y calidez de sus labios mientras miles de emociones rebobinaban en su interior aun cuando fue efímero el tiempo que sus labios se posaron en su mejilla valía la pena que la deuda se duplicara.

Quizás triplicar la deuda en un futuro próximo no sería tan mala idea…

.

..

…

Fin

* * *

 **Notas finales:** si llegaron hasta este punto muchas gracias! he tenido algunos problemas con mis otros fics aunque habrá actualización pronto. Sin embargo quería subir algo ayer pero no lo logre T.T

Sólo espero que les haya gustado y puedan plasmar sus opiniones son bien recibidas!

Finalmente ¿Notaron la relación que hay con el titulo?


End file.
